joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Biggest Fish
|-|The Biggest Fish=Lol Fish The Biggest Fish is the biggest fish. Normally, there is always a bigger one, but this is the biggest. The Biggest Fish is omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient, because they ARE THE BIGGEST FISH. Powers and Stats Tier: A/1 (or 0, the higher tiers' stupidity cannot beat the biggest fish) Name: The Biggest Fish Origin: "There's Always a Bigger fish!" Gender: Beyond The Concept of Gender Age: Beyond the Concept of Time Classification: The BIGGEST Fish Powers and Abilities: Being the BIGGEST fish, which by virtue of logic means it must be more powerful than an infinite amount of fishes, each one much more powerful than the previous one. This grants it omnipotence, as well as omniscience (It must be smart enough to outmaneuver an infinite amount of fishes, each one smarter than the last) And Omnipresent (Each fish being much bigger than the previous one) Awesomeness (Big fishes are cool) Attack Potency: True Infinity beyond Infinity (Predator to Everything) Lifting Strength: True Infinity beyond Infinity (Infinitely gargantuan, due to being the BIGGEST FISH.) Striking Strength: True Infinity Beyond Infinity (Able to destroy anything, even nonexistant things, or souls, and able to negate all forms of resistance to any ability.) Stamina: True Infinity Beyond Infinity (The BIGGEST Fish has no need to rest, as it does not feel exertion.) Range: True Infinity Beyond Infinity (The BIGGEST Fish is omnipresent, and can kill anything and anywhere. Standard Equipment: Unknown (None have stood before it's full presence before.) Intelligence: True Infinity Beyond Infinity (Omniscience) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Being the BIGGEST Others Notable Victories: Mary Sue (Real Version) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '' |-|Jellyfish of Reality=Lol Jelly The Jellyfish of Reality is the true form of The Biggest Fish. Absolutely Omnipotent in all aspects, no one can defeat it. The Jellyfish of Reality Enjoys observing mortals' day to day lives. Tier: 0''' '''Name: Jellyfish of Reality, Patron god of Jellyfishes and Jellyists Origin: The First Being has no Origin Gender: Beyond The Concept of Gender Age: Beyond the Concept of Time Classification: The Jellyfish of Reality Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence Attack Potency: True Infinity beyond Infinity '''Lifting Strength: True Infinity beyond Infinity Striking Strength: True Infinity Beyond Infinity Stamina: True Infinity Beyond Infinity Range: True Infinity Beyond Infinity Standard Equipment: Unknown (None have stood before it's full presence before.) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: True Logic-transcending Omnipotence Feats * Created everything, is the one true creator god. * Transcends everything in all forms of media. * Transcends everything else, too. * Has real omnipotence, of the logic-transcending variety. * Became a really big fish * Became an omnipotent uppercase letter. * Lol Jellyfish Others Notable Victories: Mary Sue (Real Version) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '' |-|I=Lol I The Absolute God am I. Hello user, welcome to my wikia page. I am I. Here is some information about me. Stats Tier: 0. Actually, you know what.... Why should I tell you anything about me? I am I. That’s all you need to know. Anyway, How’s your day going? My day is going fine, in case you were wondering. Sometimes, I feel like life is so boring, but then I realize I can do anything I want, because I’m all-powerful, you know what I’m saying? Oh wait, of course you can’t. Ok, I’ll wrap this up. Notable Fights Notable Wins Mary Sue (Real Version) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:The Biggest Fish Category:Big Category:BIGGER Category:EVEN BIGGER THAN THAT Category:BIGGER THAN BIGNESS Category:THE BIGGEST Category:Tier 0 Category:MORE BIGGEST Category:BIGGESTERBIG Category:BIGGER THAN YOUR MOM Category:SO BIG Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:INFINETLY BIG Category:THE FISH BIGGER THAN ALL FISH Category:MOSTBIGGESTERBIG FISH Category:CUTEST FISH Category:MOST LOVED FISH Category:MOST AWESOME FISH Category:SUCH BIGNESS MUCH HUGENESS BEST FISH Category:BIGGER THAN ITSELF